No Words
by Ilindora
Summary: Me and Naruto are friends with benefits. Atleast, thats what he thinks. Sasuke's POV. Naru's b-day fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: **I own nothing! Ouch it hurts more if you say it out loud....-sob-

Simple things are hard

~XXX~

I and Naruto are friends with benefits. Atleast, that's what he thinks.

~XXX~

"Aaah....H-harder! Nng....Sa....ke m-more!"

"Naa....I...c-cumming!"

"SA---!" Naruto was cut of by an intense kiss.

~XXX~

We made a deal after we found out that we had slept together when we where drunk. I wasn't drunk, just pretended I was and it worked. I got his body and slowly I'm devouring his soul.

We have been doing this for 3 years already. The deal consisted that if one of us is falls in love with a person we would stop. The day Naruto actually did say he was in love with someone I couldnt accept it.

How could he have fallen in love with someone if I was so carefull not to leave him from my side or to long with his friends?

My guess: It was the girl next door.

That witch is destroying my plans. 3 years! 3 whole years I've been doing this slowly!

First slowly cutting him off of his friends, taking all of his time for only me! It was working! Until that stupid bitch came allong!

~XXX~

"You can't stop doing this with me Naruto" I said in a serious voice. Low and Powerfull.

Let's see you getting away if I do this.

"What?! But you said that if either of us falls in love we would stop!" Naruto looked angry. Let him be, you won't get away.

"Let's revise that deal a little bit. Don't you think it's unfair for me to suddenly stop it like this? I will stop when you and her are together. Not sooner" and not later either Naruto.

"Haa!! But that's not what we agreed with! That's unfair Sasuke!" I step forward, closer and closer to Naruto. When I'm mere inches away from his face, I can see him panting and blushing from anger.

It only makes me want to take him. And those beautifull eyes glaring at me. I lick my lips.

Naruto sees this and flinches. Cute reaction. I begin chuckling. Now he trembles out of anger. Probably thinking im laughing at him. His reactions, all for me. And no bitch is going to take it away.

He tries to turn around, but i stop him just in time and kiss him hard on the mouth. He gasps. Of course I take this opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth. Devouring his no's and stops.

Ah. It's working. The moaning has begun, his protests are weaker. I can barely hear a no in it.

I grind into him and kneed into his buttocks making him moan more. Then I let him go. He drops to the floor panting, blushing and having a hard-on.

I ignore his lust filled eyes and go to the kitchen to prepare dinner. On the way I say "I don't think you want to stop either, based on you're reactions Naruto" I can hear him grind his teeth. Good.

~XXX~

"You know that what you are doing isn't right, right Sasuke" says my older brother Itachi.

"Hn, All is fair in love nii-san" All is fair, I repeat in my head. More to convince myself that what I'm doing is right. What I'm doing is right.

"Wouldn't it be easyer if you just confessed to him?" I chuckle at him.

"He said he's in love with someone"

"Maybe that someone is you. I wouldnt want to be sex friends with the person I love" He's not in love with me nii-san, he hates me right now. I would also hate myself.

"I locked him up in our room" I hear glass shatering. He probably dropped his cup of tea.

"You did what?? You are such an idiot!" I glance at him from the side and see he's glaring at me.

"I had no choice, he tried to run away from me so I had to lock him up" I fully turn around and watch my brother calmly. He is really fond of Naruto. Blond hair blue eyes, just like his boyfriend. Lucky for him it's not in the romantic kind of way.

"Sasuke, you can't lock him up for ever. People will notice"

"If I set him free he will run away" And I would do worse things to him.

"Sasuke you don't know that" I know, I would run away from myself too if I was in his situation.

"I drugged him with aphrod too" I think I'll go check on him now. I hear Itachi scoff.

"I feel sorry for Naruto, what you are doing isn't right Sasuke" He turns around and leaves to go to his own home.

~XXX~

I grab the shattered pieces of the cup and throw it away. I wash the dishes, clean the living room and then put all the lights off. As I get closer to my and Naruto's room, I hear panting and moaning. I smirk; the drug is the best kind. You won't get addicted to it, but it has a long durability and its verry effective.

I open the door slowly and peek through. I'm actually quite shocked at what I see. Naruto is laying on his back, panting and breathing hard.

His legs spread wide with the hard-on in view. He has his eyes closed. His body slik and his entrance twitching for penetration. I can see by the way his hands are clutching the sheets that he is resisting the urge to play with himself. I gulp loudly, he didnt hear it. Good, now I can surprise him.

I creep slowly towards the bed and see he's trembling, and there are some unshed tears.

I undress quickly and climb carefully on the bed. He still hasnt noticed. My erection twitching with anticipation. When I'm close enough i grab with one hand his waist and with the other his tigh and sheet myself fully in him.

"Aaaah!" His eyes snap open and have a look of horror in it. The unshed tears in his eyes finaly leaking.

"I'm sorry that I made you wait for so long" I whisper lowly in his ear, then i nibble on it.

"Nnng..."

I slowly pull out, leaving only the tip of my shaft in him and thrust hard into the warmth. I go like this untill I have a steady rithm. I lick his right nipple and tease it by nibbling and licking it. With the left nipple i tease it with my free hand. My other hand being occupied with Naruto's mouth. Sucking and licking my fingers. His moans all for me.

I leave his right nipple and go to his right earlobe to nibble on it again. Then I whisper in his ear "You can't leave me Naruto"

"Aaah!! N-no!...Naa"

"Say my name Naruto" I now lick inside his ear.

"Sa....ke" He turns his head and puts his mouth around my tongue and kisses me. It surprised me so much that I stopped moving. I probably made a funny face. Naruto was laughing hard under me.

"Why are you laughing?" I mean I drugged you, locked you up and now I'm thrusting in you. What's there to laugh about?

"Hahaha...y-your f-face!" He burst into laughter again. Tears leaking out of his eyes again, but this time out of laugther. It kinda pissed me off. I thrusted hard in him again.

"Aaah!" He came all over his stomach. The grip he had on me almost made me come to. His body twitching, his eyes closed in after bliss.

"Why where you laughing? I question him while thrusting over and over in him.

"Aaahn....Sa....ke" I stop thrusting in him to let him speak.

"Be-because... I ne-never thought you c-could make such a fa-face" I thrust once more in him.

"Did you like it that much?" He blushed blood red like a tomato. So edible Naruto. I swipe my tongue over his bottem lip, demanding for entrance. He opens his mouth slightly and I plunge inside deeply. Exploring every nook and cranny. Savouring his taste. I start thrusting hard in him, wanting to reach my peak. Devouring every moan that escapes him.

~XXX~

Naruto lay's asleep next to me. Peacefully like an angel. If he's an angel, then I'm a demon. I would do evil just for you Naruto and if you left me. I'm scared of what i would do to you, just to keep you beside me.

I leaned into his face and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips while carrasing his cheeks.

"Sas...ke" He whispered.

~XXX~

**A/N****: **The titel!!! Was hard! Anyway happy B-day naru!!! This is for you!!

There is going to be a next chapter! I think i'll have it posted tomorow. Not a really happy fic but yeah, i was kinda sick of all the happy, fluffy, lovey lovey things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: **I own nothing! Ouch it hurts more if you say it out loud....-sob-

Why is it so hard to say those simple words?

~XXX~

Me and Sasuke are friends with benefits, but i dont know how much longer i can keep this up.

~XXX~

"Sasuke, I'm in love with someone" You and it hurts.

"Who" You!

"Someone" Please just leave it at that

"Who is this someone Naruto, I would _love_ to meet this person" Why are your words so cold Sasuke. Don't give me hope.

"Why do you want to know? Let's just stop this already" Before I break.

"You can't stop doing this with me Naruto" Huh! Wait just wait! What?!

"What?! But you said that if either of us falls in love we would stop!" Please don't do this to me.

"Let's revise that deal a little bit. Don't you think it's unfair for me to suddenly stop it like this? I will stop when you and her are together. Not sooner" I can't take it anymore, don't you see you're hurting me.

"Haa!! But that's not what we agreed with! That's unfair Sasuke!" Don't come any closer! Stay away from me! You're hurting me, please understand.

He lickes his lips. I flinch at the sight of that tongue tracing those lips I've kissed countless times. Memory's. I tremble. I don't want to remember how much I love him. I turn around.

He stops me and kisses me.

"No... nnn.. Sto!" Please Sasuke. Ah no, I'm getting into it.

"Nng....ah....no....naa" He's rubbing the cheeks of my ass and grinding into me. I'm gettin hard. I can feel his erection too. Then he suddenly stops and I drop to the floor. My knees useless. Feeling like goo.

I watch him leave towards the kitchen with lust filled eyes. I just know I am. I want him. I love him, but he just uses my body.

I see him stop just before he enters the kitchen "I don't think you want to stop either, based on you're reactions Naruto" I grit my teeth. I hate my stupid body. I hate you Sasuke for doing this to me.

~XXX~

"Iruka can I stay at your house for a while? No, me and Sasuke are fine. I just wanted to try living on my own. Hhhm, until I've found an appartment of course. Thank you Iruka"

I hang up and leave towards my and Sasuke's room. All my bags are in there. I left a note for Sasuke saying that I'm going to live on my own. I hope he'll understand. Please understand.

Just as I was to open the door to leave, the door opens and I see Sasuke. Shit.

"What's with those bags Naruto" He didnt even ask it. Demanding answers, asshole.

"I'm leaving" I say with my eyes closed. Was my voice calm enough?

I hear him scoff "Where to" he demands

"None of your bussiness" I answer. I move to the door. He slams his hand just infront of my face to stop me in my track.

"Answer me" Just let me go.

"Maybe if you ask nicely" I demand of him, my voice sounded powerfull. Thank god, because deep inside I just want to cry.

I see his right eyebrow twitching, a reaction of anoyance and irritation on his part. He closes his beautifull onix eyes and lets out a sigh. "Where are you going Naruto?" he asks, never thought he could actually ask. I close my eyes and sigh.

"I'm going to Iruka's" I move towards the door, but then i hear a loud bang in front of me. I open my eyes to see Sasuke's hand just in front of my face. Blocking my path. "What are you doing?"

"I won't let you leave" He then grabs my hand and drags me towards our room.

"What the hell are you doing?! Let me go!" I struggle, but it's futile. Why. Why are you doing this to me.

He throws me on the bed and launches himself on me quickly. "Wh-What are you doing?!"

"I'm giong to fuck you so hard you won't be able to move"

First I was shocked. I didn't want to believe Sasuke would do that. But soon after he said that, I had to face reality. I was, like he said, rendered useless. Worst is when he gave me something to drink after, I suddenly felt really hot.

He gave me aphrod. Bastard. But I still love you even after doing all that. I'm stupid.

~XXX~

After Sasuke left the room he locked the door. Paranoid bastard. It's not like I can go anywhere right now. Ugh, my ass is still wet, but I don't want to get up. I'm already this hot, what about when I move! Don't even want to think about it.

"Haa....haa....haa....s-shit" This aphrod is stupid. What kind of idiot invented this aphrod? He should die a painfull and slow death! This is to effective!

"Nng....s-stupid bas...tard" I'm not going to give in! IM NOT!

"J-just a little bit...." My hand travels down to my erection. I first brush the tip. An electric shock goes throug me "Naaa!" I then fully grab my erection in my hand and move it up and down untill I've found a steady rithm.

My other hand travels down towards my entrance. Pushing in and out. "Aahn...." I turn around on all fours and muffle my voice in the cushion.

I'm almost at my peak. Harder. More. Sasuke! I hoped that would have been the end but my erection was still painfully hard. I HATE YOU SASUKE!!! Stupid aphrod too.

Doing this another 2 times I give up. Laying on my back with my legs wide open and my hands clutching the blanket. Phanting.

Bastard is also leaving me here. Hard and bothered. Asshole! One day I'll tie you up!! I catch my breath, do I really want another time with him? Wasn't I going to move out? Suddenly something or someone grabs me by my waist and my thigh. Feeling something push inside me.

"Aaaah!" My eyes snap open and tears I didnt know I had where leaking out of my eyes.

"I'm sorry that I made you wait for so long" Whispers Sasuke into my ear. Then he nibbles on it.

"Nnng..." My body reacting emidiatly to him. He then pulls out slowly and pushes back in untill he has a steady rithm. His hand prodding at my mouth to open up, but I refuse. Then he starts licking my right nipple and twisting my left nipple.

I gasp and his fingers enter my mouth. I start licking them and then sucking on them. Repeating this motion over and over while he thrusts inside me. Moaning. He suddenly leaves my right nipple and whispers something in my ear "You can't leave me Naruto"

My heart skips a beat. It actually puts me to thinking. What if this is Sasuke's twisted way of saying I love you? What if he loves me too and he just doesn't want to say it. No I can't believe it. Don't get your hopes up Naruto, it's not good for your health.

"Aaah!! N-no!...Naa" I moan.

"Say my name Naruto" He says and then licks inside my ear. That tongue, I want it in my mouth.

"Sa....ke" I turn my head around and put my mouth around his tongue that was still outside his mouth and kiss him. He stopped movind. Was it that surprising? I look to see what happened and then burst into a fit of laughter. His face had the most hilarious unSasuke-ish expression. I love you so much Sasuke.

His face suddenly turning back to his un-emotional self he asks "Why are you laughing?" I stop laughing for a bit.

"Hahaha...y-your f-face!" I think about that expression on his face again and have a fit of laugther...again. Tears leaking out of my eyes out of laugther. It probably made him angry because he suddenly thrusted really hard in me, hitting my sweet spot right on.

"Aaah!" I came all over my stomach, squeezing his hard-on still inside me. My body twitching and my eyes closed in after bliss. That was what i needed.

"Why where you laughing?" He asks when he starts thrusting hard inside me again.

"Aaahn....Sa....ke" Then he stops again, probably to let me answer him. "Be-because... I ne-never thought you c-could make such a fa-face" He starts thrusting again.

"Did you like it that much?" I blush, of course I liked it. It was the first time seeing you with that expression and it was under sex also. He swipes his tongue over my bottem lip, demanding entrance. I open my mouth and he plunges inside exploring my mouth. The mouth he explored all the time. The only one who has explored my mouth.

He starts thrusting hard again. He wants to reach his peak so it seems.

~XXX~

Im dreaming about what happened today. Does he really love me? I don't wan to leave you Sasuke, so please don't leave me either. Let's stay together for ever. I don't think I'll be able to live without you beside me. Aaah Sasuke, why are you so captivating?

~XXX~

**AN****: **Probably making this a threeshot!! Woot....! Writing in Naru's POV SUCKS!!! I almost wanted to kill Sasuke for hurting dear Naru like that!! Baka-Sasuke!

And to the anonymous reviewer

Ivy: I hope you liked Naruto's POV and his reactions and thanks for the review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: **I own nothing! Ouch it hurts more if you say it out loud....-sob-

"I love you" is it really that hard?

~XXX~

"You know Sasuke, you said I love you to me" Naruto said while watching Sasuke sitting across the table.

"....What?" Sasuke looked at Naruto weirdly "I never said that" Turning back to his cup of tea.

"Yes you did, I'll be happy to retell you, you know. It was after all _**you**_who said it" Naruto watched Sasuke with a glint in his eyes that Sasuke really didnt want to know.

~XXX~

Flashback Naruto POV~

I was asleep. Alone on the huge bed, you stayed up for some "alone" drinking time.

You had to "think" about something you said.

Then you came in the bedroom and called my name, waking me up, to say that I was pissed was an understatement but I thought you being drunk and all, I'll forgive you.

~XXX~

Flashback normal~

Sasuke opened the door to his and Naruto's bedroom "Naruto" He said in a husky voice. With a glass half full with something (um, yeah, didnt know what kind of heavy thing so you guys may decide)

"Nng? Sa-Sasuke? Whats wrong?" Naruto said sitting up while rubbing his eyes. His pijama's to big for him as his left shoulder was released, showing a little bit of pink nipple with it. With his pretty bleu eyes also clouded by sleep, Sasuke just couldnt take it anymore.

"You are going to ride me tonight Naruto" He put down the glass on the bedside and made way towards a shocked faced Naruto.

"Sasuke you're drunk and I dont want to do it tonight" Naruto turned around and tugged himself in under the blankets.

Sasuke planted himself beside Naruto and grabbed him. Trapping him between the wall and himself. While sitting on his hunches and stradling Naruto's waist he traveled his hand down Naruto's back into his pj's.

"W-what are you doing!? Stop that!" Naruto began to struggle.

"Why?" became the almost innocent question from Sasuke's lips. He looked at Naruto with innocent looking eyes.

'Why? Why you ask?' While Naruto was thinking about an answer he missed that Sasuke's fingers dipped into the glass to make it wet and went back to his backside. Only when Sasuke's fingers entered him did he notice it the hard way.

"Aaahn!" Naruto gripped Sasuke's shoulders.

In and out, in and out 'Sh-shit, I'm g-getting into it' He began thrusting back into the fingers that fucked him. Suddenly Sasuke flipped them around. Making Naruto straddle Sasuke's arms.

"Remember, you are going to ride me" He said while licking his lips. His fingers still moving in and out of Naruto, once in a while brushing Naruto's special spot. With his free hand he pulled Naruto's pants and boxers lower to release Naruto's erection that was just begging for him to touch it. He put it in his mouth and began sucking and nibbling on it.

Naruto lost his balance and leaned against the wall there bed was against. "Aaah....P-please...nng"

Sasuke watched Naruto with lust filled eyes. This way was more enjoyable he noticed. Seeing Naruto hanging on, his legs trembling because it was becoming to much for him.

Sasuke chuckled, the vibration of that making Naruto almost come over the edge, but just before Naruto could come he squeezed the cock tightly.

"Aaan!! No-no-no! L-let me come, please!" Naruto begged.

Sasuke released Naruto's cock from his mouth and had a smug face on "Hn, not until I'm inside you" With his now free hand he unzipped his pants and released his painfully hard on. Sitting up straighter and pushing Naruto on his erection, he widened his fingers a bit to make the already wet opening open so his cock could enter easely.

Pushing Naruto down until he was fully inside "Aaah.... Sasuke"

Sasuke lay back down and watched as Naruto looked at him dissapointed, the smug smirk still in place "Now move Naruto, I wont let you come if you dont"

Naruto trembled and thought that a drunken Sasuke was the worst to deal with, but because the need to come was so big he began moving up and down.

First awkwardly then a little better going in a nice and steady rithm. Sasuke's hands moved on his hips to push him up and pull him down.

When Naruto finaly brushed his pleasure spot while riding Sasuke he let out a loud moan "Aaahn" Trying desperately to hit that exact place again he began moving harder, faster.

Sasuke let loose of Naruto's painfully hard on and began rubbing the slit of it, his ending comming he wanted at least Naruto to come before he did.

Naruto came all over Sasuke's belly, still going up and down on Sasuke's cock. His insides twitching and milking all of Sasuke's come when he finaly came inside of Naruto.

Naruto plopped down on Sasuke's body. Sasuke almost Asleep whispered soft words nobody would have thought he would speak "I love you my cute Naruto" and snuggled closer to Naruto falling asleep.

Naruto was, keyword being was, really sleepy before, but after Sasuke said those things his heart wouldt stop beating. It felt like his heart was going to rip out of him.

~XXX~

"I didnt get a wink of sleep thanks to you, so take responsebility you jerk!"

"Hn, well I'd love to take responsebility" Sasuke had a sadistic look on his face. "Why dont you and I take the day of and lock ourself up in our room. I'd love to see you riding me. Because I dont remember shit your telling me, lets refresh my memory by doing it again, naa Naruto" Sasuke was stepping closer and closer to Naruto, eventually trapping him.

"Aya, I suddenly dont feel tired again and I just remembered I had to go to the docters now" Naruto tried to escape, but Sasuke lifted him up on his shoulders and went to there room "Just make another appointment then and because you dont feel tired anymore lets enjoy our time dearly Na-ru-to" With a smug look on his face, Sasuke closed there bedroom door.

"P-Please Sasuke, j-just reconsider!"

"No! D-dont touch me there....aaah....p-please....Sasuke"

~XXX~

AND THERE THE END!!!!!

I seriously didnt know what to do with them for this last chapter =_=

It was soooo hard...-sob-

Just debating over angsty or fluffy was hell.... but voila! Here it is...finaly! I made a happy Sasuke! And Naruto got his confession of Sasuke loving him! Happy ending! Yatta!

To anonymous reviewers:

**Ivy**: Thanks for comming with me through this whole story XD i really apreciate your reviews and I'm glad you liked Naruto's POV, i seriously had my doubts about it....

**d.s.j.l.o.v.e.s.a.n.i.m.e**: well Sasuke did tell Naruto he loved him in this one XD, even though it was unconciously so, but he did tell him X3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: **I own nothing! Ouch it hurts more if you say it out loud....-sob-

My way of loving you doesn't allow friends

~XXX~

After the idiot said that I said "I love you" to him, I was shocked. I would never utter such nonsense out loud. Even if I'm drunk. I said a long time ago to myself that he should be the one who would confess to me first.

So it either is a joke or he wants me to confirm his suspicions.

So of course I answered with a delayed "....What?" and looked at him as if he just grew another head. What did I even drink that night? It really must have been something heavy if I even forget.

I do remember that I was troubled because of Naruto's stupid friend Kiba. I thought I already got rid of him, but apparently not. Persistent and annoying. Probably the reason why I was having a sudden drinking fest.

~XXX~

Flashback

The phone was ringing when I entered the still empty house. Naruto was still at work and wouldn't be home until seven. I walked slowly over to the annoying phone and watched the caller id. Unknown.

If people think I would answer unknown callers then they are gravely mistaken. It finally stopped. I put down the phone and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Not even 5 minutes away and the annoying ringing of that damn phone is going again. I rush into the living room grab the phone and say what in a murderous tone only to be met by a long silence.

"....Uchiha" was Kiba's annoyed voice from the other end of the phone.

"Inuzuka.... What do you want?" Really, what do I have to do to get rid of that dog?

"Nothing from you, if that's what you think. Anyway is Naruto home?"

"No he isn't here yet. So tell me what you want so I can say it to him" As if, that "dog" should just stay with his boyfriend and don't bother with 'my' Naruto.

"Then never mind, we all know you won't even bother telling him I called, Uchiha. Don't think we don't know that you are the reason why all of us don't have any contact with him anymore" Shit they noticed. Ohw well, whatever. As long as they don't tell Naruto then everything will be all right.

"I'll call later and...." I pulled out the contacts, all hail the silence. Now on to the cooking part. I will not put the contacts back in. I don't want any of them talking to Naruto. That will only make my time with him less and then I'm not the only thing he thinks about. I can't accept that.

Humming in the kitchen and making delicious, healthy, non-ramen, food.

~XXX~

I come out of the shower with still droplets of water going down on my body and only with a towel low around my waist. I come with my hand to my hair to untangle it a little. I looke up and see Naruto gaping at me, he even ignored his ramen cup to gape at me. I smirk.

"Like what you see?" He blushes heavily and try's to say something. I love his flustered self. Ah so cute Naruto, turning your back at me and hhmp-ing with your chin raised. I come at him from behind and twist my tongue on his left earlobe. With my hands I go down his shirt and make traces upwards. Carrasing his body.

With my left hand I go upwards to pinche and twist a nipple. With my hand I go down to grab his still semi erection and give it a stroke. He arches forward "Aaah...S-sasuke" His legs gave out and I slowly go down to the floor with him. Sitting crosslegged and with Naruto on top of me. Hhhm quite a kinky way of doing it.

"Don't let the ramen drop Naruto, or else I'll have to punish you" I say huskily in his ear and then nibble on his earlobe. Still with my hands in his shirt and pants stroking him. He squirms and trys thrusting into my hand that's stroking him, but with my left hand I hold him down and twist his nipple. The friction he causes to my hard-on is killing me.

One last stroke and I have Naruto comming all over my hand "Aaah! Sasuke!" Still stroking him to milk out all his come. I let him go and pull out my erection from under the towel.

"Now Naruto suck me off" I say with a smirk. Naruto in his dazed state goes to my erection and first licks the tip of it. An electric shock is going threw me. Then he starts nibbling the top and fondles with my balls. I begin phanting a little and tryed hard to resist just thrusting in his mouth. With his tongue he traces the slit of it. I want to scream to him to just put it in his damn mouth already.

Finally he puts it in his mouth, "Nn..." I grunt. I think Naruto loves the way I look when he's sucking me off, I can just feel his eyes totally concentrated on my face. I carres his cheek, those scars that give him that overly adorable foxy look.

My Naruto, only think about me.

~XXX~

"Hey Sasuke, Kiba called when you where in the shower and asked me to come to a reunion from high school with the guys"

"Oh, did he. You going?" I try not to glare.

"Ne Sasuke, why are you glaring so much?" I said try didn't I.

"Well? You going or not?" I ask a little impatient.

"Yeah, I'm going. I miss them allot. I don't know what happened, but we all became so distant" Please Naruto don't give me those lonely eyes. You have me don't you.

"It's tonight around twelve o'clock" I look at the clock and see it's already half past eleven, maybe I can stop him from going if I fuck him hard into the bed. I walk closer to him and start kissing him deeply.

"S-stop it Sasuke. I have to get ready" I hug him and suck on his skin near his pulse.

What I didn't expect, and I admit it totally shocked me, is that he pushed me away.

"I said stop" He glares at me turns around and goes to our bedroom to get ready.

"Tsk" I glare at the wall and punch it hard. Leaving a dent in it. That Kiba asshole is trying to mess with me. I dispice that "dog".

~XXX~

**A/N****: **I wanted to post it yesterday.... but baka Sasuke messed up my plans! HE DIDN'T COÖPERATE!!!! I mean seriously there i was writing and then I stopped cos something didn't seem right and then I was again rewriting! I think Sasuke is planning something against me –sob-sob-

Well as you all can see, I am contineuing the story and this chapter is, i think, also shorter, reason is aformentioned above soooo~ all of you can blame sasuke!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Ouch it hurts more if you say it out loud....-sob-

I'll capture you without words

~XXX~

"So~

Naruto went to that reunion….And what, may I ask, made you think that you could come to my house?" Sasuke glared at Itachi for his insensitive remark.

Shouldn't brothers at least care for there little brother's welfare? Well Itachi couldn't care less, his intensive lovemaking with his "lover" got interrupted and apparently he was NOT happy. He would get him back for that for sure.

Sasuke looked out the window from the chair he was sitting on. Itachi let out a sigh "You're lonely at your own house without him there, aren't you"

"That's not only it" Sasuke looked at his hands in dispair "I'm als angry at myself that I couldn't hold him back from going" His hands moved to his face and clutched at his hair "I'm also hurt that he pushed me away, at that moment I seriously considered locking him up again, but then I saw his lonely face. I couldn't do it, I just couldn't stop him from seeing his friends again."

"Wow, Sasuke you are really cruel you know. To want to lock up the one you love, un cruel indeed" Deidara walked into the living room and sat next to Itachi on the couch.

"What have you heard?" Itachi put an arm possesively around his artist. Deidara chuckled "Everything"

"Just so you know Sasuke, if you keep this up you'll lose him" Deidara said to Sasuke, giving him a warning look.

Sasuke looked down onto his hands, the hands that are keeping Naruto with him. He closed them 'He will not escape my grasp' was the thought going through his head.

~XXX~

Naruto's POV

Why?

I looked around at the reunion and was shocked at what I've missed. In the long time that I didn't have any contact with them, allot of them have hooked up with each other, but that's not the only thing.

Why do I miss him?

I feel lonely and out of place. What am I doing here? My eyes traveled towards every couple there is. I wish Sasuke could be here. Even if we are no couple I wouldn't have been lonely. Maybe I just shouldn't have come here.

~XXX~

Normal POV

Kiba finaly got out of the grasp of his boyfriend and looked around to see a familiar face with a sad look that shouldn't be there the first place. "Naruto" He sadly said.

'This is all that stupid Uchiha's fault, if he didn't take Naruto away from us, he wouldn't have this sad and lost puppy look on his face' Kiba walked over to where Naruto sat and put a hand on his shoulder startling Naruto.

"Ah Kiba" Naruto smiled at Kiba.

"Stop with the fake smile crap Naruto" Kiba began to sit next to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder "Tell me what's wrong"

Naruto's smile fell from his face and he looked really lonely "I'm sorry Kiba" He said with a broken voice.

Kiba stroked Naruto's back while Naruto clung unto him like.

~XXX~

Sasuke stood in front of the party hall where Naruto's reunion was at. He had this far off look on 'I won't lose him, I won't give him a chance for that'

"What are you doing here??" The strong voice awoke him from his inner musings. He looked at the female who dared do that.

"Hinata…What do you want?" He looked down at the petite black haired female. She was a piece of art, that he would admit, but she was nowhere near Naruto's beauty.

"Nothing from you, that's for sure" She answered back. She walked passed Sasuke and stood in front of him "I know why you're here and I don't like you here. Leave him alone" She said while holding her head high.

How she could look down on him at that size was a question he would love to ask, but there was no time for that.

"What you want has nothing to do with what I want" He walked passed her wanting to enter until her voice stopped him again.

"You're hurting him you know, keeping him away from his friends" At this Sasuke turned around.

"Jealous I got him and not you, Hinata?" Sasuke wasn't really a person who could take allot, Hinata was trespassing dangerous zones now.

Hinata became red in the face out of anger "How dare you!"

As Hinata wanted to yell some more things at Sasuke, the door to the party opened. Naruto walked out into the well needed fresh air.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" He asked with shock evident in his voice. He looked over at Hinata and his gaze softened a bit "Hi, Hinata, you taking a fresh air also?"

Sasuke couldn't take Naruto watching "Hinata" with soft eyes, it made him want to rip her to pieces.

Hinata smiled softly "Ah, Naruto, I was just on my way back, but I see you went out for a fresh air now"

"No, I think I'm going home with Sasuke now, as he is here already" Sasuke looked over at Hinata with a victorious smirk. Hinata only gave him a glance that said "You win this time"

"You sure?" She asked, hoping to change Naruto's mind. She really missed him.

"Yeah" Naruto looked down with sad eyes "I'm kind of tired and want to sleep"

"Ohw…Rest well" Was the only thing she could say to him. Naruto walked passed her, giving her one last smile and left with Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around to see Hinata looking longingly at "His" Naruto "Hn" he said with a smirk. 'I won't lose him, especially not to someone like you Hinata'

~XXX~

Later that night Naruto couldn't sleep at all. First of because a certain someone clung to him like an octopus, he was extremely hot now.

Secondly because he was worried, Sasuke didn't make a move on him since they were home, not even a sexual innuendo. No touching either.

'Maybe I'm thinking too much?' He thought. 'I always asked for this piece for my body's sake, is he finally listening to my requests? If so, then why do I feel empty?

Naruto looked over at Sasuke's sleeping face and then again towards the roof. "Never thought I would say this, but Sasuke, please make love to me" 'Not just sex' A tear slipping passed his eyes.

'I don't know how much longer I can take this. It hurts'

~XXX~

Nothing to say except that I hate Vista with a passion now = 3=

People who have it should recognize the problem with saving in maps in maps in maps and you can never find it….


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **I know… it has been VERY long ago since my last post…. I should die a horrible death and suffer. But I have no excuses and won't crack my mind of thinking of some either (( even though I did… try )) Since it has been so long, do expect my writing has changed ( A LOT ) I'm a cruel person.

**Disclaimer: **Why I even do this… beats me, anyhow, not mine, not ever, would love it though.

~XXX~  
Normal POV

'Sasuke hadn't made a move at all since three days ago. Is he getting bored of me? A-am I being tossed away soon?' Naruto began to panick 'T-this is what I wanted right? I… I wanted to leave him… right?' Clutching onto the table as he stood beside it and looking with shocked eyes forward 'No… NO this is not what I want at all' Beginning to slowly hyperventilate as the thought scared him to no end.

Sasuke rushed into the kitchen in worry as he heard a loud no "Naruto!" He yelled out in worry and grabbed the male by his waist to turn him around to only see him hyperventilating, trying to get air in his lungs "Naruto!" Quickly kissing Naruto on the mouth and breathing air in so he could calm down and doing it over and over again.

After a while when Naruto's breathing was finally normal he stopped and cupped the smaller male's cheeks, looking at him with worry in his eyes "Hey… You oke Naruto?" Gasping as he saw a few tears in the male's eyes "N-naruto?"

"Uh… S-Sasuke, p-please… I can't take it anymore" Naruto clutched onto Sasuke as he kissed him deeply, he needed to confirm it. If Sasuke pushed him away, it would mean that he didn't want him anymore, if he didn't then everything was still oke.

~XXX~  
Sasuke's POV

Seeing Naruto hyperventilate like that is something I never want to see again, ever. It scared me to no end. When he said that he couldn't take it anymore, a pain shot through my heart. What can't he take anymore? Is he going to say that his health is going backwards by staying with me? That is just cruel, because he knows I would let him go for his health.

I was panicking in my mind, but didn't show it on my face. When he kissed me however, I gasped and let him take control of the situation for a little bit. Recovering quickly and taking over. Holding him closer to myself, I was beginning to lose control over myself.

I, someone who did Naruto almost 24/7 if I could, was losing myself. Especially since I had controlled myself for three days already. I should have known that this would happen. It also seemed that Naruto really couldn't life without me.

I smirked darkly in myself before I looked Naruto deep in his eyes "What, Naruto, can't you take anymore~?" I wanted to hear him say it, say that he needed me inside him, thrusting and loving his body like no other can and never will. I want him to scream "I love you" as I drive him over the edge. Naruto… you don't know how much I love you for making me be this cruel towards you.

Stroking his cheek lovingly and putting on a worried face as I gently kissed him on the eyes as I saw a few tears slipping passed his closed lids "You know you can tell me anything don't you, Naruto~?"

Opening his beautiful cerulean eyes that looked like the stormy ocean with all those emotions passing through them "Naruto?" I asked as suddenly his eyes became deter minded.

"I… I've had enough Sasuke… I… can't take this anymore" A pang shot through my heart, this wasn't supposed to happen! "W-what Naruto? What did you just say…?" I had to make sure that my mind was playing tricks with me, I really thought I heard him say that he had had enough… That couldn't be true… could it?

Looking better at Naruto's features I saw him trembling and clutching his fists as he looked down towards the ground "Y-you h-heard me…" He whispered softly, but it sounded more like a lightning bolt to me "I'm leaving and nothing you can do will stop me!" His eyes startling me slightly as he rose his face to look me in the eyes, those determined eyes full of fire, how long ago has it been since I saw those…?

Smiling gently, or at least I thought I was, I thought that this time I really had to let him go. It was all over, my hard work was now gone. Strange right? For someone who worked so hard and did so much to prevent him from leaving me, would let go so easily right now. Thinking back at it, maybe I should have said "I love you the time I actually did stop him, maybe… maybe this would have been all different.

Stroking his cheek on last time "Naruto, you don't have to leave" Getting up and clutching my hand together to remember the softness of those plump cheeks of his and walking towards the door. Before I closed it I smiled again "But don't forget… I love you more then you can imagine" Closing the door behind me and walking towards the stairway to get outside of the apartment building.

As I was finally completely outside I took a deep breath through my nose and looked up. Noticing that there were tears in my eyes. It made me laugh bitterly as I walked on. In a way I had hoped Naruto would storm after me after he had heard my confession, but maybe it was really all in my head, why would he chase after me? He had no reason to.

Looking down as I crossed the street, I wasn't really paying attention, maybe I was a bit suicidal after losing the one I obsessed over the most, but after I heard that yell of my name and that push against my back all went black for a while and everything seemed to go in slow motion. A car was horning loudly and then there was the crash, that loud crash that will never leave my mind

What had happened? That voice… It was Naruto! Getting up immediately and turning around to see what had happened. What I saw made my body freeze, everything moved so slow as I heard people screaming and cars stopping and people calling on the phone for some sort of help.

I wished I was dreaming, until the truth came crashing hard onto me, this was no dream, this was a nightmare that I was really living through. Naruto, My Naruto! Running as fast as I could towards the puddle of blood that was gathering around the body that was laying as if it was a corpse on the ground. Being careful as to not move his body, but to still check if there was a pulse.

Before I could comfirm that there was, I was roughly pulled aside by men in white "No! Don't pull me away! I need to check! I need to check!" I fought ruthlessly to get back towards my Naruto, he had to be alive. "Calm down sir! We are from the hospital, let us pro's do that" Three men were trying to calm me and hold me down "You don't understand! He's my…" I felt so tired, did they sedate me? I have to check if my Naruto is still alive!

Struggling against the darkness that was clearly winning, I could still somehow make out that they were trying to resurrect Naruto.

_I couldn't believe it, He can't be dead! Ohw god, if you can save him, I would love him so much more then what I have until now, I will not even try to interfere with his social life and just trust him…. Just save him…_

~XXX~  
Normal POV

"Hold him still! Or else he will surely die this time around!"

"Can't we just sedate him more!"

"He's already heavily on meds! If we give him more, who knows what will happen if he finally wakes up!"

"It's already a myrical that he's even alive after all that!"

"Not to mention the coma of two months he's been in!"

A lot of struggling sounds and gasping were heard outside the room. Sasuke sat outside that particular room, his head low as he clutched onto his head. A man ready to jump up and destroy the door that was locked from him to go to what was behind it.

"SASUKE! SASUKE! WHERE ARE YOU!" He could hear the sound of a hoarse and unused voice that was screaming for him to enter. That was the final straw of what he could take. He hadn't heard that voice for two long months and now it was calling for him. Getting up as fast as he could and knocking on the door as if his live depended on it "Open the f**ing door! Let me in! He needs me!" He kept on drumming until finally one nurse opened it for him. Not even looking at the nurse, he ran as fast as he could towards the thrashing Naruto.

Grabbing the hands that were wildly flailing around and holding them close to himself as he gently put Naruto close to his own body, whispering sweet words and stroking the blonds hair as he did so.

It had a calming effect and Naruto stopped thrashing around "It's going to be alright… I'm here" Sasuke whispered in his ear. The doctors wanted to get rid of Sasuke, but as it seemed that he had a calming effect on the boy they didn't have any other choice but to let him do what he was doing. Sasuke looked up and looked at the poor man as if they were an annoyance "Your doctors right, why is he thrashing like that and still not healing eh?" He glared at them as his anger flared.

They scoffed and one walked forward "We think it's a psychological thing that's tormenting him, as the last thing he saw was you almost being ran over by that car, maybe he thinks you're dead and needs the reassurance that you're in fact still alive and healthy" Sasuke's glare worsened "Then why am I not allowed to be with him for so long?" The murmers that went through were not a good sign. 'Docters, useless beings!' Sasuke scoffed, he hated them. It was as if they knew something about how their relationship was before and even though he calms Naruto down, they still didn't allow him with him. Glaring, if possible, harder, but this time outside towards the sky. Blaming himself for what had happened.

~XXX~

After being kicked out of the hospital, reluctantly and not without a fight. Sasuke went towards the only place he wanted to be, because his house was to empty and lonely for him he had stayed at Itachi's place for those last two months. Not that Itachi was happy with that, but he didn't kick him out either way, knowing how his little brother would feel.

Entering the house after Deidara opened it for him "You look worse than yesterday…" He heard the blond say in a caring voice, it brought a small smile towards his face at the gentle ness of it all. He had noticed, they were walking on eggshells around him, treating him as if he could break any second now. Trying to cheer him up every time and pointing out if he looked worst or better "I hope he wakes up soon…" Sasuke said in a far off sounding voice, closing the door behind him and living like a robot that has been put on auto pilot. This has been Uchiha Sasuke for the last two months.

~XXX~

Ah, the end~ I'm cruel… so so cruel (( only of chapter 6, don't worry ))  
I notice that I have changed a lot… seems like I've become colder in my writings….  
God I sure hope not, anyway please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
